Circle of life
by AikiMata
Summary: Jugó con él y le rompió el corazón. Kankri no se merecía eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que pasaría si tu estuvieras en su situación? ¿Que pasaría si, por el resto de la eternidad, tuvieses que sufrir el dolor que él sintió la primera vez que lo dejaste ahí, abandonado? Las personas no son juguetes, tampoco los sentimientos, deberás a aprender a valorar aquello que destruiste de otros. Cronkri.
1. Chapter 1

**B** abus.

Lo escribí rápido, because, i wanted to...(?)

SadStuck.

You are going to kill me.

Luv u.

LUUUUUUP.

Máximo creo que tendrá 5 chapters. (Cada vez le voy aumentando) Esto es como un introductorio (?) Yis.

My Babu Kankri sufrirá al principio, pero luego viene la recompensa (?) It depends: ¿A quien prefieren a Kankri; con Mituna o Kurloz? De eso depende el trasncurso de esta mierda.

Creo que elegiré Kurloz, no hay mucho fandom de ellos por aquí y necesitan amorsh.

Esto va dedicado a Annie (Anon) con mucho cariño.

Enjoy it.

* * *

 **Cronkri/ One- shot. (NO, IS NOT A ONE-SHOT ANYMORE)**

 **Circle of life**

En Beforus, a Cronus le gustaba mucho fastidiar a sus compañeros. Se la pasaba de persona en persona, intentando ganarse algún tipo de cita con ellos o simplemente una noche; pero ninguno aceptaba, ya sea porque sabían que no era en serio, o porque simplemente lo catalogaban como un idiota. Aquello era lo usual.

Pero entonces, un día, cansado de ver que su encanto no llamaba la atención de nadie, intento ser alguien diferente. Intentó ser menos idiota y estúpido, para cambiarlo a alguien quien se preocupa por los demás. Un cambio de look, menos egocentrismo, y más simpatía; así obtendría a su personaje perfecto.

Y le funcionó, poco, pero lo hizo.

Solo una persona en todo Beforus se dignó en levantar la mirada y sonreírle con gracia, dándole así una oportunidad para su nueva conquista.

Kankri Vantas, el tipo de las lecturas sin fin, fue quien le dio la mano para comenzar de nuevo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una persona como él se acercaría a hablarle, y más que todo, aceptar a ser su amigo? Nadie. Por eso fue que todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon el rumor de que Vantas se convirtió en el moirail de Cronus. Todo el mundo los veía juntos desde el momento en que Ampora decidió cambiar, y eso no era buena señal.

Incluso Porrim no lo quiso creer, y fue donde su pequeño amigo a hacerle entrar en razón.

Y aquello era una tarea imposible.

-¿No ves que solo te está utilizando? –preguntó ella, acercándose a Kankri. Este le hizo un movimiento con la mano, deteniéndola en el lugar en donde estaba parada.

-Espacio personal, por favor.

-¡Que importa el espacio personal en estos momentos! –respondió. – Kankri, estamos hablando sobre Cronus, no de Horuss, ni de Rufioh, ¡sino de Cronus Ampora!

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con mi moirallegiance con él?

-¡Claro que sí!

El pequeño Kankri se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma desaprobatoria a su amiga.

-No puedo creer que escuches a esas personas que hablan mal sobre otras, Porrim, me decepcionas. Pensé que tenías un poco de inteligencia para darte cuenta del comportamiento de los que te rodean. Cronus, por ejemplo, podrá actuar de una manera no tan apropiada para una persona de su edad, pero simplemente es porque no es seguro de sí mismo y teme a que alguien le haga daño si se abre lo suficiente. He tenido suficientes conversaciones con Cronus para darme cuenta de que solo necesitaba a alguien quien le escuche.

-Kanny, ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo? Hablamos de quien jugó conmigo, con Damara y quien sabe con quién más. Te lo dije desde un principio y seguiré diciéndotelo: él no es quien parece ser.

-Porrim, te pediré por favor que te vayas. No toleraré que sigas hablando mal de un amigo mío- Kankri se dio media vuelta, caminando dentro de su casa, o Hive, como les dicen ellos, con su amiga siguiéndole.

-Kanny, bebé, dime, ¿lo aceptas por quien es, o solo es porque él es el único quien te escucha?

El troll frunció el ceño:-Vete, Porrim, es la última vez que te lo pido.

Ella se quedó parada durante unos segundos, viendo la espalda de su amigo, cubierto por la chompa que le tejió hace mucho tiempo. Ver eso, y tener esos recuerdos, le provocaban una horrible nostalgia. Ese Kankri del pasado, su mejor amigo, su pequeño hermano; lo extrañaba.

A quien veía ahora no se parecía nada a quien conoció hace tiempo.

-Bien, me iré –anunció, caminando en dirección contraria. –Y si te hace daño, no dudes en venir conmigo.

Tras su salida, Kankri sopesó lo que le dijo. ¿Será verdad que solo lo utiliza? No podría ser, llevaba tiempo conociendo a Cronus, pero poco siendo su moirail, y con ese lapso de tiempo sentía que de verdad podía confiar en él.

Dejaría las cosas como estaban, dejaría que todo tomara su propio rumbo.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Cronus había cambiado para bien.

Unas horas más tarde, le visitó.

* * *

Cuando Kankri despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo.

Se miró horrorizado. Giró su cabeza para todos lados, alarmado, hasta que su mirada cayo en sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo junto con otras prendas sin reconocer.

Eran de Cronus.

Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la noche pasada cruzaron su mente.

Los besos, las caricias, todo en sí.

Se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en las palabras que le susurraba en el oído mientras hacían sus actos de amor.

¡Se suponía que era celibate!

Pero todo salió fuera de sus manos, porque se entregó a quien creyó que solo era su moirail.

Le entregó lo más preciado para él, y esperaba a que no haya sido un error.

Giró su rostro, y vio que Cronus seguía durmiendo a su lado, sin camiseta pero con bóxers.

Volvió a sonrojarse en solo pensar de su acción cometida otra vez. Sentía vergüenza, más que nada, y también preocupación. Esperaría hasta que su moirail despertara para que conversaran civilizadamente acerca de lo que pasó entre ellos dos, y terminar por definir en qué quedarían.

Así que se quedo a su lado, mirándolo dormir, mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago crecer con el pasar de los minutos.

* * *

:'D

¿Matenme, plz?

Amo el Cronkri, pero creo que de vez en cuando sería bueno meterle algo de culpabilidad a nuestro bebe Kankri con respecto a su relación.

Mientras sigamos con esta pequeña historia, comenzaré a escribir mi Vantascest.

 **Vantascest- The butterfly Kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY, IM LATE AS FUCK. IM FUCKING SORRY *SOBS*

La segunda parte :v Enjoy it.

Perdón si no es lo que esperaban, but i like it (?)

Estuve un poco ocupada con mis putos proyectos del instituto *cries* No se ven bien, but it's the best i can do.

LUV U *SCREEEEEE*

* * *

 _''Acá quedamos, Kan. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero todo tiene un fin. ''_

 _''Cronus, entiendo que tal vez cometimos un error en tener ese tipo de contacto no permitido para el cuadrante, pero no puedes, no tienes el derecho, de decirme estas cosas. ''_

 _''Claro que sí, y lo estoy haciendo, bebé. ¿Lo de ser moirails? ¿Qué quieres escuchar: la verdad o solo ilusiones? ''_

 _''Basta. Porrim tenía razón, tú no has cambiado nada. Te creí diferente, y te di una oportunidad porqué sentí que la necesitabas. ''_ Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, y Cronus sintió culpabilidad. '' _Te di lo que nunca me han dado a mí. ¡Te di un hombro, un apoyo, una amistad y lo más preciado para mí!''_

* * *

Muchas veces pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la vida pasada realmente existía. Lo sospechó a causa de sus sueños, pues ahí aparecían personas que conocía y estudiaban con él en la universidad. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que soñaba con ellos a causa de su inconsciente que los relacionaba de alguna forma, pero era algo imposible.

Lo terminó confirmando encontrándose con el chico de sus muchas pesadillas.

No es que fuesen pesadillas, aunque sí lo era, pero no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de culpa cuando lo vio por primera vez, nunca mirándole o dirigiéndole palabra alguna, y creyendo del daño que le causo en su última vida pasada. Pero eso fue al principio.

Su nombre era Kankri, Kankri Vantas. Y, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le robó el corazón. Además de darle el susto de su vida.

Era lindo, pequeño y delgado. Siempre le veía vestir con una polera roja, a pesar de haber un calor infernal; junto con unos leggings negros y las tan usuales zapatillas vans.

Este personaje simplemente se metió en su cabeza sin permiso y dio un revoltijo a todo ser viviente dentro. (Aunque en realidad no hubiese nada dentro)

Era amor a primera vista.

Le pidió ayuda a Meenah, quien de muy mala gana lo mandó a la mierda. Dijo que el pequeño parlanchín de mierda nunca dejaba tranquilo a nadie cuando lo molestaban o le fastidiaban un poco. Que era irritante.

Esas palabras le recordaban a sus sueños, pues siempre escuchaba, como susurros, la forma en que discriminaban la forma de actuar del pequeño Vantas. E incluso la suya propia, dejándolo a un lado y traicionando su amistad.

Y aquello era lo que más le dolía, ser él quien lo tratara de esa forma.

-Vete a la mierda, fucker –contestó enojado, dando media vuelta y dejando a Peixes ahí parada, con la boca abierta.

Luego, al no tener mas recursos, buscó a la persona más cercana a Kankri: Porrim.

Intentó acercársele, pero ella reaccionó mal creyendo que solo se le acercaba para ver el escote de su vestido como muchos otros de esa escuela. Al final le comentó, escondiéndose tras una carpeta, que quería hacerle preguntas acerca de su amigo Kankri.

Ese nombre parecía mágico, pues se calmó en el instante.

-¿Qué quieres de Kanny?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tiene a alguien en su...um...vida amorosa?

Porrim le miró incrédula, intentado procesar la pregunta.

Se notó la pequeña sonrisa que le dio cuando le contestó:

-Yo.

A Cronus se le derrumbó su pequeño mundo cuando escucho aquello, no obstante, y antes de si quiera creerle lo que le decía, le respondió:

-Nunca te he visto estar de esa forma con él, pareces más su mamá que otra cosa.

-Y al menos te diste cuenta – admitió, aplaudiéndole.- Muchos han venido a preguntar por mi pequeño bebé, y cada vez que doy esa respuesta, se lo creen y dejan de perseguirlo.

-Uh, ¿gracias?

-No, no. Eres el segundo que de verdad no cree lo que digo y se hace el valiente para pedirle a salir a Kanny.

Parpadeó un poco confundido:- ¿Segundo?

-¡Ah, sí! Kurloz, si mal no recuerdo, le pidió salir desde hace 2 semanas atrás, creo. Llevan saliendo desde entonces. Creo que llegaste tarde, Cronus.

Se alejó de ella a paso rápido para evitar soltar su enojo contra Porrim, pues no se lo merecía para nada. Simplemente le dejaría con la culpa por romperle sus esperanzas a tal grado de que golpeó a la primera persona con la que se cruzó.

Y se arrepentirá por toda su vida.

-¡Auu, mi nariz! ¡Dios, dueleeee! –chilló Kankri, tomándose con una mano el puente de su nariz y empezando a llorar. Se le veía delgados hilos de sangre bajar por sus fosas, cosa que causó pánico en Cronus.

Genial, gran manera de conocer a tu amor platónico.

-P-perdón, ¿estás bien? Ven, déjame llevarte a la enfermería. Mierda, de verdad lo siento.

Antes de ponerle un dedo encima, una mano golpeó la suya. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Kurloz, quien intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

-Aléjate. –soltó en voz grave, tomando la mano libre de Kankri y entrelazándolo con los de él. Lo jaló junto consigo mientras se seguía escuchando el llanto del pequeño Vantas por el corredor.

Algunas personas lo miraron mal, otros se dedicaron a hablar aun peor de él.

-Nunca pensé que le pegarías a Kankri, Cro, de verdad que me tienes sorprendido –comentó Mituna, a un lado de Latula. Ella negó la cabeza, desaprobando esa acción.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, abejita de mierda.

-Vaya, incluso tus insultos dan tanto asco como tú –añadió, sonriendo de lado y jalando a Latula consigo. Ella soltó una pequeña risa, siguiéndole.

A veces deseaba que el Mituna de sus sueños fuese como el que es ahora. Este de aquí sabía hablar bien y se defendía a todo lo que le decía, lo cual lo dejaba en ridículo, además de seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Kurloz; que era aun doblemente ridículo.

Cronus sabía que, si quería llegar a Kankri, tendría que pasar por Kurloz y sus _estupideces_. Además de eso, pasaría por los prejuicios y constantes habladurías de las demás personas si deseaba lograr su objetivo.

Muchas veces pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, quería amar a Kankri solo para obtener su perdón por sus acciones de la vida que tuvieron juntos. Pensaba que, la única razón por la que quería acercarse, era para poder calmar esa ansiedad que lo mataba cuando le veía pasar junto a él.

Intentó acercarse cuando nadie andaba cerca, pero él se alejaba sin saber que Cronus andaba cerca.

Se inscribió en los tontos talleres de debate para estar junto a él, para que al final él dejara de ir.

Peleó con Kurloz innumerables veces preguntándole y exigiéndole saber el porqué nunca dejaba que él se le acercara a Kankri.

La única respuesta que obtenía del mudo, eran señas extrañas y un dedo medio al final.

Y, cuando finalmente pudo hablarle a Kankri, mientras le veía cruzar la calle, se da cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

El auto nunca logró colisionar contra el cuerpo del pequeño Vantas, pero si contra otro.

El suyo.

* * *

Perdón, esta feo, no me peguen, hice lo mejor que pude *SCREEEE*

Gracias a los que comentaron:

Annie, el querido anónimo que pidió esto.

Mindnight, thanks a lot sweetie!

BiancaFlippy, quien apoya el Makara x Vantas ºAº

Sweettwill, quien se confundio porque no sabe si es KurKri o MitKri xD

The Alice Game, quien comentó minutos antes de publicar esto, gracias!

En el siguiente capitulo: LEMON POR DOQUIER BECAUSE I CAN, AND I WILL.

I hope so.

I guess.

Uh, bye *sobs*


End file.
